


Lenses and Libraries

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [58]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Books, Brother-Sister Relationships, Car rides, Cars, Coming Out, Dating, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Family, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Glasses, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Holding Hands, How Do I Tag, I'm so tired, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Lesbian Character, Libraries, Light Angst, M/M, Mansion Fic, POV Kageyama Tobio, Reconciliation, Save Me, Volleyball, eye prescription, i forgot how to write these boys, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: I glance up into his eyes, the ones that look so much like mine, still feeling slightly queasy. I miss Shouyou's hand in mine, or on my sleeve, or wherever. Something about this place always makes me feel homesick. "Yes, father."He stares for a moment, fingers laced in front of himself on the table, and I shift my weight uncomfortably. "Children, if you don't want me living with you, I completely understand. I can find a place--"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Be My Halo [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Lenses and Libraries

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the late post, I stayed up late watching gay movies on Netflix and forgot about writing and now im real tired-
> 
> ANYWAYS enjoy these boys coming out to kag's father!! and getting glasses because poor kag's are broken and have been for the past billion chapters like that must suck-
> 
> enjoy?? be gay?? happy november????

"The right prescription would probably be best, wouldn't it, father?"

Back in the present, we find ourselves once more in the moody library. I wonder what they'll do with all these books when or our father sells the mansion. _Hold onto them, or_ _even_ _just a few?_ _Give_ _them away? Help out or create a_ _new_ _library? Leave them for the next owner?_ I decide to ask later.

Our father looks at Miwa with a slightly surprised expression. "Oh, yes, well... I suppose you're right. But we'll get to that afterwards! Tobio, I see you brought your frien--"

"Boyfriend."

The room goes silent. Shouyou, beside me, lets out a noise of surprise. Miwa goes stiff, and slowly turns to look at me, a smile slowly spreading across her face. Our father goes still as well. Heat slowly spreads across my face and down my neck; I clench my fists at my sides to keep them from shaking. _I cannot believe I just said that._ After a minute of silence, our father draws in a deep breath.

"Your boyfriend?" he asks softly, adjusting his glasses.

A bead of sweat slowly trails down my neck. I nod, unable to open my mouth. He looks down at the floor for a moment, and Shouyou steps almost imperceptibly closer to my side. When father straightens, he looks between us silently, and, seeming to come to a conclusion, nods.

"Okay," he says. The word carries more than could be easily said. "I see you brought your... boyfriend, again. Such a wonderful seeming boy. I'll have to come to one of your games--"

"I'm a lesbian."

The words Miwa blurted ring out, the only sound in the silence that falls over the room once more, but for far shorter of a time.

"Goodness, is this 'National Coming Out Day'!?" father exclaims, before pinching the bridge of his nose and letting out a long sigh. "Well, I may as well join you guys... I'm ace."

~•°•°--------------------------°•°•~

"Ace?" Shouyou asks, the first time he's spoken since we walked in.

"I never knew that," Miwa says, quietly.

"Then how were we born?" I ask.

"Let me speak, please." For the third time, silence falls. Father leans back against the table with a sigh. "I'm ace, as in asexual. I experience no sexual attraction. As for your mother, I loved her very much. She knew, but still wanted kids. So we artificially inseminated her; you are still our biological children... I just had a much smaller part of the process than normal."

"Oh." Miwa shuffles over to a chair and plops down. "Fully biological?"

"Yes."

A wave of nausea sweeps through me, and I clutch at my stomach through the stiff clothes. My cheeks tingle, and I shut my eyes tightly. Shouyou, having noticed my grimace, holds onto my sleeve until the feeling passes, as the other two speak.

"So you don't care that I'm a lesbian? Or that Tobio has a boyfriend?" Miwa asks our father, tapping her foot on the ground nervously. At that, Shouyou's hand anxiously slips from my sleeve to be shoved into his pocket.

"Not at all! Both were simply a surprise; a pleasant one, at that." Father pushes himself back off of the table, and his glasses farther up his nose. Then, thinking hard, he moves around to the other side, where his chair sits. Sitting in the worn leather, he lets out another sigh. "I assume you brought all that up so you'd see how I responded, hm?"

I glance up into his eyes, the ones that look so much like mine, still feeling slightly queasy. I miss Shouyou's hand in mine, or on my sleeve. Something about this place always makes me feel... homesick. "Yes."

He stares for a moment, fingers laced in front of himself on the table, and I shift my weight uncomfortably. "Children, if you don't want me living with you, I completely understand. I can find a place--"

"We do want you to. Right, Tobio?" Miwa asks, turning to me, still sitting down.

I take a deep, shaky breath, fingers tapping nervously on the side of my leg. _The decision is mine._

_He can provide for us. Miwa doesn't have to_ _work_ _so hard. He's somebody else_ _I_ _can talk to about not being_ _straight_ _. Miwa smiles around him. He seems nice, and friendly, and smart. He also_ _seems_ _interested in my passion for volleyball. And he can tell me more_ _about_ _mother._

"We do."

A wave of... something. Relief? It feels as if a great weight was lifted from my shoulders after making the decision. Exhaustion begins to take hold of me, shackles on my eyelids. The homesickness comes back, but it isn't as powerful as before.

Shouyou shifts beside me. I glance at him, giving him a small, wobbly smile to reassure him that _Yes, this is what I want_. His eyes peer into mine, anxiously, making sure it's genuine. Then he smiles back, all bright and beautiful. My gaze shifts again, and Miwa is looking at me, as well.

Our father's eyes widen behind his glasses in delight and shock. "Really? You're sure? I don't want to cause any trouble!"

"I'm sure."

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~

I couldn't spend another minute in that mansion. We'd changed out of our clothes, though were allowed to keep them since our father was readying for moving out. That is why he couldn't come with us to the eye doctor, even if he wanted to. He gave us detailed instructions, though, on how to get a prescription.

We left the mansion, clothes in hand, and I let out a deep breath, breathing in the fresh air. I'd begun to feel a little claustrophobic in the mansion, which is odd, since it's likely the biggest building I've ever stepped into. The first time, I didn't feel it as bad, because it was so new.

Shouyou walks close to my side, and Miwa walks in front of us, singing some song her and her band have been playing. He looks up at me, and I meet his gaze. Gravel crunches under my shoes as we make our way to the car.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

I look down, thinking. I feel... tired. It hasn't quite settled in yet that I'm going to have a father again. I tell him so, and he hums.

"Okay."

"Hey, you two! Hurry up and get in the car!"

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~

A little over an hour later, Shouyou and I sit asleep, leaning against each other in the car once more. A receipt from the eye doctor is in my loose grip, threatening to fall to the floor. I'll have my new glasses in a couple weeks: a normal pair, with a round, black frame. We also bought contacts for the meantime, and for wearing while playing volleyball.

Quiet music filters through the speakers, and Miwa hums and taps her fingers along to it. A soft smile warms her face.


End file.
